


A Sentinel's Soft Side

by LordTakuro



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Flustered Tsubasa, date night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTakuro/pseuds/LordTakuro
Summary: Kanade helps Tsubasa pick out the perfect dress for her impending date with Maria





	A Sentinel's Soft Side

The setting sun casts an orangish glow into a small bedroom somewhere in Japan. The interior of the room lies in a state of utter disarray, looking almost as if a tornado had visited the room mere minutes before. Assorted items of clothing are strewn about the small living quarters, thrown onto the bed and hanging from the edge of a long desk. Sheets of paperwork are scattered all across the desk and onto the nearby floor.

Amidst the chaos, a young woman leans into a large walk-in closet, pulling out articles of clothing before quickly throwing them behind her. As she adds to the growing clutter, another young woman sits at the end of the bed. Her wild red hair shimmers in the light of the sunset.

**“Geez, Tsubasa, you know you’re only adding to the mess, right?”**

Tsubasa removes herself from the closet, turning to face the young woman sitting on her bed. Her long blue hair sways with her movements and she wears a distinct and noticeable pout across her face.

**“Kanade! You know this is important!”**

Kanade smiles smugly at her companion, amused by the contrast from Tsubasa’s typical behavior. Tsubasa, normally a stalwart and serious woman, now seemed flustered and nervous as she went back to rummaging through her closet.

**“Ehh? A protector of Japan getting flustered over a little date? This Maria person must be pretty special.”**

**“Kanade!”**

Tsubasa shouts once more in response to Kanade’s teasing. As she roots through the closet, Kanade stands from her seat and walks over to Tsubasa. Standing behind her, she watches as Tsubasa tosses through various articles of clothing out of the closet. Leaning over, she notices a dark blue dress with black frills at the bottom.

**“Tsubasa, what’s wrong with this one?”**

Turning back towards Kanade, Tsubasa carefully eyes the dress in front of her friend. A slight blush grows on Tsubasa’s face as she turns her back to Kanade and the dress.

**“Nope! No good, that won’t do.”**

**“Why not?”**

Tsubasa lightly stamps her foot on the ground as she continues throwing more clothes from her closet. Her face grows more red by the second as she responds to Kanade.

**“It just won’t...I-_it needs to be special_…”**

The barrage of clothes ceases as Tsubasa halts her frantic searching, clearly embarrassed by her own dogged efforts. Kanade stands up and takes a step towards the closet, noticing the change in Tsubasa’s demeanor.

**“Wow...She really must be something else to cause the great protector of Japan, Tsubasa Kazanari, to get this flustered.”**

Looking into the closet, Kanade peers around at what little remains within. As she peers through the few dresses left hanging, she notices one in particular and motions Tsubasa towards it.

**“Hey, ‘basa, what about this one?”**

Pulling the dress from its perch, Tsubasa’s face glows a bright shade of red as she examines it. The dress is flashy and pronounced in its design, sporting a white chest piece with a red-trimmed yellow midsection. The bottom of the dress ends in a flowing blue skirt with white frills.

**“Ehhh?! Isn’t that too...much?”**

**“I think it’s perfect! This Maria girl won’t be able to keep her eyes off you.”**

Tsubasa nervously looks at the dress. The design of the one-piece outfit reminds her of the first time she performed on-stage with Maria. As memories of that performance and many others with her pink-haired partner fill her head, she begins to smile while she looks at the dress. Kanade leans on her shoulder with a smirk.

**“I think we found a winner.”**

Snapped back to reality, Tsubasa clutches the dress with both arms as she darts away from Kanade’s cocky aura.

**“A-Alright! I guess this one will do…”**

As Tsubasa nervously holds the dress to her chest, a light knock can be heard from the door. The door opens just a crack, only enough for the head of a man with brown hair and glasses to peek in.

**“Tsubasa, isn’t it almost time for you to meet Miss Maria?”**

**“Ah, Ogawa! I’ll be right there.”**

Kanade smiles and turns towards the door. Raising her hand up, she gives a wave to Tsubasa as she leaves the room. As she exits, she cracks one last joke at Tsubasa’s expense.

**“Ah, to be young and in love…”**

** _~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little piece I've been wanting to write. Rewatching Symphogear has made me want to write more stuff with Kanade, so I'd love to do more with Kanade interacting with other Geahs she never got the chance to.


End file.
